Capcom Vs. Cartoon Network
Capcom Vs. Cartoon Network is a new crossover fighting game between Capcom and Cartoon Network, developed by Capcom, Cartoon Network Interactive and Warner Bros. Games and published by Dimps, EA Games and THQ. The game was released for the Basic PC, Xbox Two and Playstation 5. If was new gameplay and features and all characters both franchise. If was developed and published by High Voltage Software and off course Ubisoft. Learn to added third-party characters as well. Gameplay TO BE ADDED Story Somewhere into power of souls taked control by V.Bisgax after Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe. The powerful and supreme overlord knows as Vilgax (Ben 10) has assembled the greatest villains of the Cartoon Network universe and has joned forces with M. Bison (Street Fighter) in order to unite their respective universes in an effort to conquer both. However, this course of action awakens a great and powerful threat (Mayhem) that could potentially destroy both worlds. It's up to the heroes of the Capcom and Cartoon Network universes to stop this evil before it's too late. Fighters Capcom Side * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Ken Masters (Street Fighter) * Chun-Li (Street Fighter) * Mike Haggar (Final Fight) * Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) * Alex (Street Fighter) * Guile (Street Fighter) * Guy (Final Fight) * Cody Travers (Final Fight) * Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) * Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) * Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) * Biff Slamkovish (Saturday Night Slam Masters) * Felicia (Darkstalkers) * Zangief (Street Fighter) * Fei Long (Street Fighter) * T.Hawk (Street Fighter) * Megaman-X (Megaman X) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) * Sagat (Street Fighter) * Adon (Street Fighter) * Rolento (Final Fight) * Q (Street Fighter) * E.Honda (Street Fighter) * Ingrid (Street Fighter) * Dee Jay (Street Fighter) * Abel (Street Fighter) * Donovan Baine (Darkstalkers) * Bishamon (Darkstalkers) * Captain Commando (Captain Commando) * Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) * Juri (Street Fighter) * Blanka (Street Fighter) * C.Viper (Street Fighter) * Amaterasu (Okami) * Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) * Dudley (Street Fighter) * Elena (Street Fighter) * Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) * Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) * Ibuki (Street Fighter) * Makoto (Street Fighter) * Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) * Yun (Street Fighter) * Yang (Street Fighter) * Birdie (Street Fighter) * Poison (Final Fight) * Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara) * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Sanada Yukimura (Sengoku Basara) * Marionette (Darkstalkers) * Rikuo (Darkstalkers) * Sasquatch (Darkstalkers) * Charlie Nash (Street Fighter) * Anakaris (Darkstalkers) * Cammy White (Street Fighter) * Hugo (Final Fight) * Dhalsim (Street Fighter) * Victor Von Gerdenheim (Darkstalkers) * Vega (Street Fighter) * Balrog (Street Fighter) * Urien (Street Fighter) * Gill (Street Fighter) * M.Bison (Street Fighter) * Seth (Street Fighter) * Dee (Darkstalkers) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Twelve (Street Fighter) * Pyron (Darkstalkers) Cartoon Network Side * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Numbuh 1 (Kids Next Door) * Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy) * Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) * Lucien Cramp (The Cramp Twins) * Wayne Cramp (The Cramp Twins) * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) * Kevin Levin (Ben 10) * Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Mojo Dojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) * Hector Con Carne (Grim & Evil) * Robotboy (Robotboy) * Protoboy (Robotboy) * Double D (Ed Edd n Eddy) * Highbreed (Ben 10) * Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) * Lin Chung (Hero 108) * TOM (Toonami) * Chowder (Chowder) * Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) * Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Brick (The Powerpuff Girls) * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) * Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Billy (Grim & Evil) * Mandy (Grim & Evil) * Biowulf (Generator Rex) * Marceline (Adventure Time) * Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Bell (The Powerpuff Girls) * Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown) * Charmcaster (Ben 10) * Scotsman (Samurai Jack) * Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown) * Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) * Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Van Kliess (Generator Rex) * Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls) * Lee Kanker (Ed Edd n Eddy) * Flain (Mixels) * Slumbo (Mixels) * Butch (The Powerpuff Girls) * Hoss Delgado (Grim & Evil) * Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * V.V Argost (The Secret Saturdays) * Grim Reaper (Grim & Evil) * Mala Mala Jong (Xiaolin Showdown) * Mordecai (Regular Show) * Rigby (Regular Show) * Gumball Waterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) * Vilgax (Ben 10) * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Johnny Test (Johnny Test) * Father (Kids Next Door) * Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog) * Twin Master (Hero 108) Third-Party * Cinder (Killer Instinct) * Shadow the Hedgehog (SEGA) * Rayman (Ubisoft) * Superman (DC) * Batman (DC) * Wario (Nintendo) * Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) * Armor King (Tekken) * Andy Bogard (SNK) Boss Character * Mayhem Arenas TO BE ADDED Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover fighting Category:Basic PC Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:High Voltage Software Category:Ubisoft Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Capcom Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Dimps Category:EA Games Category:THQ